Factions (game mode)
Factions is an online, continuous, affiliation-based multiplayer mode introduced in Mortal Kombat X, in which you can compete with other players for points that go towards your respective faction. Overview When playing Mortal Kombat X for the first time, the player has the option to choose one of five factions in the game: Lin Kuei, White Lotus, Special Forces, Black Dragon, or The Brotherhood of Shadow. Each individual faction is represented by Sub-Zero, Raiden, Sonya Blade, Kano and Quan Chi, respectively. Depending on what faction a player chooses, the game's menu scheme will be altered to fit the faction of their likeness. Players will have the option to switch factions. Alternatively, the player can decide to not pick any faction, though, this slightly limits some of the modes they can play online. Faction War In a Faction War, factions have to do their best to gain as many points as possible. Points can be earned by doing a multitude of things, such as winning fights, pulling off finishers and X-Rays, stringing combos together and much more. Players can also earn points for their faction by playing in the offline modes (provided they are simultaneously online while doing so). At the end of each week, a faction will be announced as the winners, and every player within that faction will be awarded based on their contribution. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, ranging from the faction-specific Faction Kill, a new type of finisher, to exclusive player card customization items (such as backgrounds, frames and icons). Factions Below is a list of the five factions featured in Mortal Kombat X: * Lin Kuei - "Once a secretive warrior clan, the Lin Kuei have been reformed by their new Grandmaster, Sub-Zero. They now focus their considerable power on Earthrealm's protection. Only the most powerful warriors can earn the right to call themselves Lin Kuei." * White Lotus - "A secret order formed by the Thunder God, Raiden, and the Shaolin, the White Lotus is populated by the finest martial artists from around the world. Their sole purpose is to hone their skills in preparation for the Mortal Kombat tournament." * Special Forces - "The Special Forces is a military group formed to defend the United States from its most dangerous enemies. After the Outworld invasion, they expanded their influence to encompass the entire world. Utilizing state of the art technology, they protect Earthrealm from threats beyond our reality." * Black Dragon - "A cutthroat criminal organization, the Black Dragon perpetrates the most violent and brutal crimes imaginable. Assassination, robbery, and black market weapons trafficking are among their known offenses. All members of the Black Dragon clan are currently wanted by the Special Forces for crimes against humanity." * The Brotherhood of Shadow - "Hailing from the evil Netherrealm, the Brotherhood of Shadow is a ruthless secretive organization that has abandoned free will to serve the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Using dark magic to resurrect fallen warriors, their ranks grow with each conflict and their nefarious goals come closer to realization." Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Modes